history_of_the_colonial_domination_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Colonial Domination ROBLOX
The Colonial Domination didn't begin until around 9th of February 2019. That was only the release of the game, and because Punsisky (The owner of CD) didn't have builder club yet, the group wasn't released. Colonial Studio (Before the birth of CD) Before the Colonial Domination, Punsisky created the Colonial Studio. Punsisky firstly thought of a studio that develops Napoleonic era war games and developed the, "Battle of Kiel". It gained some visits and the game got changed into, "The Battle of Paris" where the game receives more visits and likes. At the end of the Colonial Studio, Battle of Paris had around 600 visits. At that point, Punsisky thought of something new, a conquest community that offers players more creativity and freedom into making their own custom nations. The Birth of the Colonial Domination At beginning, the game didn't gain a lot of visits and popularity as the owner, Punsisky create the first map. The CD Discord at that time had around 30 - 50 members. The map was finally created, but only Europe was created. But after the release of the game, lots of popularity began to be gained in CD and the CD Discord members boosted up to 100. Around a month later, the Discord had around 200 members with a young staff team, inexperienced staff members. The Normal Month In March, things were somewhat normal, Punsisky kept developing the game, expanding the map from Europe to the Americas. The Discord right now have around 200 members. Jobo's Raid In around the 5th of April, AgentJobo, the Vice Chairman lunched a Discord raid in the Colonial Domination. Couple WC Discord members attended in the raid. The Colonial Domination lost around 14 members, suffering a somewhat severe damage. AgentJobo, the Vice Chairman of WC threatened all WC members that are in CD with a ban if they don't leave CD. The situation soon got solved as Jobo got banned on Discord and the server got locked for 2 days. As the times pass, Punsisky was so afraid of Jobo's raid that he closed and locked the server/game every time there's any sign of threats from Jobo. This image below was taken in World Conquest Discord, general channel. AgentJobo encouraging others to raid the Colonial Domination. The Growth of the Colonial Domination In around April, the Colonial Domination grew so much its Discord server had around 400 members. At this point, Punsisky and his development helpers have expanded the map from Europe to the Americas and is expanded the map southward to Central Africa and northern parts of South Africa.It would slowly move towards 500,600,700 and then 800. At this point it was apparent CD would reach 1000 Discord Members. Meanwhile, CD's dev team were working on expanding east all the way to Japan, basically adding all of Asia to the game. Plans of a new 'Grande Update' were being made and Punsisky announced they would work on it right after the Japan update was complete. Then in the 19th of May 2019 Punsisky announced that the Grande Update would be set on the year 1700. He also announced the map would be pre-painted as well as many other new updates. Category:Roblox Category:Conquest groups